Chez le psy !
by Teruko-chan
Summary: Que se passerait il si un psy recevait les persos de Black Cat ? Gros délire et possibilité de OOC pour le côté comique. Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec une série de débilités ! **

**C'est parti d'un délire avec une certaine personne (qui se reconnaîtra…) dont le thème est :**

**Que se passerait-il si un psy « analysait » les persos de Black Cat ?**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Notes :

- Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Kentarô Yabuki.

- Il a forcément un peu de OOC puisque c'est en exagérant les traits qu'on les rend comiques. J'ai quand même essayé de garder un minimum leur caractéristiques, donc… à vous de juger si vous aimer ou pas !

* * *

**Creed**

Psychologue (ci-dessous « psy ») : Bien, M. Diskens, vous…

Creed : Altesse.

Psy : Pardon ?

Creed : Vous me prenez pour qui ?! Je suis un dieu ! Alors on m'appelle « altesse ». J'accepte aussi « majesté », ou même « dieu »… Enfin, vous voyez, je suis assez tolérant.

Psy : Ah… D'accord… /pense/ Schizophrénie ou complexe de supériorité ? /à voix haute/ Si votre Altesse me parlait de ses centres d'intérêt ?

Creed /beugle/ TRAIIIIIIIN !!!

Psy : Les trains ?

Creed /commence à sortir le sabre/ Pauvre ignorant, tu ne sais pas qui est Train ? Black Cat, mon amouuuuuuur !!!

Psy /sueurs froides/ Toutes mes excuses.

Creed : Tu as de la chance, je suis dans un bon jour, je ne te tuerai pas.

Psy : Me… tuer ?!

Creed : Oui, ça, c'est mon hobby n°2.

Psy : Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes…

Creed : Pour en revenir à Train, sache, pauvre mortel, que c'est mon idole. Un homme au-dessus de tout. Digne d'être à mes côtés. Il est beaaaau ! J'ai une statue de lui. Grandeur nature. Je l'embrasse tous les soirs avant de me coucher. Ma chambre est tapissée de photos de lui. Ma housse de couette est décorée de chats noirs… Ah, Train, ma vie ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me rejoindre ?

Psy : Ça peut se comprendre…

Creed : Quoi ?

Psy : Non, rien. /pense/ Comportement obsessionnel, ce type est vraiment cinglé. /haut/ Bien, et sinon… Votre seconde activité serait… le meurtre ?

Creed : Bien sûr. J'érigerai mon royaume parfait, mon Eden, sur une montagne de cadavres ! Tous ces pauvres imbéciles incapables d'accéder à mon idéal seront exécutés. Toi, tu acceptes mes idées, n'est-ce pas ?

Psy : Heu, oui…

Creed /repart dans son délire/ Ces crétins de Chronos disparaîtront pour toujours ! J'autoriserai à vivre uniquement les personnes brillantes qui m'obéiront !

Psy : Au secours !

* * *

**Prochain patient : Kyôko ! Préparez les extincteurs... ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjouuuuur ! **

**Comme promis, voici Kyôko... Je sais que c'est un peu court, sumimasen !**

**Evangelysta : merci pour ta review ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^**

**

* * *

**

Kyôko

Psy : Bonjour, mademoiselle… Installez-vous.

Kyôko : Waaah quel bureau affreux ! Kyôko va le brûler !

Psy : Hein ?

Kyôko : Ben oui, et avec l'argent de l'assurance, tu es reconstruiras un neuf !

Psy : On pourrait parler avant peut-être ?

Kyôko : De quoi ?

Psy : Heu, de ce que vous aimez, par exemple…

Kyôko : Kuro-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!

Psy : Qui ??

Kyôko : Tu connais pas Kuro-sama ? Ben t'es pas très doué. Kyôko va t'apprendre ! Kuro-sama c'est un mec super beau ! Il a apprit plein de choses à Kyôko… Blablabla… Blablabla… Blablabla…

Psy /pense/ Mais pourquoi parle-t-elle d'elle à la troisième personne ?

Kyôko : Et puis je lui ai dit « Kyôko a bien compris ! A partir de maintenant, je serai une gentille fille et… »

Psy : D'accord, d'accord, et quel est le nom de ce Kuro-sama ?

Kyôko /intense réflexion/ … Heu….

Sharden /souffle/ Black Cat, Train Hearnet !

Kyôko /sourire épanoui/ Aaah oui ! J'avais oublié !

Psy /désespéré/ Encore lui ?! Mais c'est pire qu'un fan club !

Kyôko : Meuh nooon, enfin ! Même si je crois bien qu'il y a une autre fille qui est amoureuse de lui ! Elle a grondé Kyôko qui voulait avoir le numéro de téléphone de Kuro-sama !

Psy : Et vous l'avez eu ?

Kyôko : Viiii !!!

Psy : Le pauvre…

Kyôko : Hi, hi ! Mais il n'a pas répondu à Kyôko ! Kyôko boude, parce qu'il a répondu à d'autres personnes…

Psy : C'est bien ce que je disais… Des groupies !!! Avec l'autre dingue d'avant, ça fait déjà trois…

Kyôko : Oui, mais Kyôko n'est pas aussi folle que M. Creed… Kyôko fait juste des boules de feu super hyper méga brûlantes quand elle est énervée ! Regarde, je te montre… Ffff…

Psy /sonne sa secrétaire/ Milène, appelez les pompiers, viiiiiiiiite… !!

* * *

**Ho ho ho, pauvre Milène... elle aussi va en voir de toutes les couleurs !! **

**Prochain patient : Belzé !**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir, cher lecteur / chère lectrice !**

**Merci pour le courage dont vous faites preuve pour supporter mes âneries... **

**Voici la troisième ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Et évidemment, un grand merci aux revieweuses (Lilichoco, Eva et Datte Bayo) !!! **

* * *

**Belzé**

Psy /essuie la sueur qu'a provoqué le souffle de Kyôko/ Bien. Alors, vous, vous êtes… ?

Belzé : Belzé Rochefort, n°II des Chrono Numbers.

Psy : Des quoi ?

Belzé : Le groupe d'élite de Chronos, spécialisé dans les assassinats.

Psy : Maman… !

Belzé /le regarde attentivement/ Vous n'avez toujours pas « coupé le cordon », comme on dit, je crois…

Psy : J'en ai marre des psychopathes !

Belzé /sévère/ Si vous ne vouliez pas en voir, alors vous auriez dû choisir un autre métier.

Psy : Je vais vraiment me reconvertir… Bon, parlez-moi de vos hobbies. C'est le meurtre, je suppose, vous aussi ?

Belzé : Pas du tout, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces préjugés ? N'êtes-vous pas sensé rester neutre ?

Psy : Ben, si, mais…

Belzé : Alors, faites-le. C'est incroyable de si peu se maîtriser !

Psy /désespoir/ …

Belzé : Enfin, pour répondre à votre question de départ, j'aime m'occuper de mes bonsaïs.

Psy : De vos… bonsaïs ?!

Belzé : Vous savez, ces petits arbres miniatures qui demandent un soin particulier, dans la mesure où…

Psy : Oui, oui, je sais. J'étais juste un peu surpris. Vous avez une stature très imposante, alors à côté d'arbres si délicats…

Belzé /grommelle/ Il y a bien un « arbre délicat » dont je m'occuperai encore plus volontiers, mais…

Psy : C'est-à-dire ?

Belzé : Je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde.

Psy : Vous avez un problème avec une femme ? Votre stature vous gêne ?

Belzé /embarrassé/ Mais pas du tout… /se lève et son ombre recouvre la moitié de la pièce/ Vous ne voulez pas de problème, vous…

Psy : Pas du tout… Iiiiih Milène reconduisez vite ce monsieur !!

* * *

**Prochain patient : Sephiria !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour !!! **

**Comme promis voici le n°I des Numbers chez le psy... J'espère que ce chapitre vous fera rire !**

**Et comme toujours, un grand MERCI aux revieweuses !!!**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Sephiria**

Psy /épuisé/ Aller, continuez à me casser le moral… Vous êtes qui, vous ?

Sephiria /poliment/ Sephiria Axe, n°I des Numbers… Ravie de faire votre connaissance. Vous me paraissez déjà bien fatigué…

Psy : J'ai vu un fou qui se prenait pour Dieu, une fille qui parle d'elle à la troisième personne, et une armoire à glaces qui taille des bonsaïs…

Sephiria /sans s'affoler/ Ah, Creed, Kyôko et Belzé. C'est étonnant que vous soyez encore en vie.

Psy : C'est sensé me rassurer ?

Sephiria : Pas forcément. Attendez de voir Bardol et Kranz… Janus peut faire aussi fort, dans son genre… Heartnet on n'en parle pas, il est imprévisible. Ses acolytes aussi, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Attendez-vous à un défilé de qualité.

Psy : Ouiiiiin !

Sephiria : Ah, pardon, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Vous n'êtes pas habitué ?

Psy : Pas tellement…

Sephiria /grand sourire/ On s'y fait vite.

Psy : Je vous crois sans peine, sinon je pars directement pour l'asile. Bon, parlez-moi de ce que vous aimez.

Sephiria : Eh bien… L'ikebana…

Psy : Oh non, encore une botaniste !

Sephiria : C'est très important d'aimer la nature et l'art ! C'est très reposant pour l'esprit. J'aime bien méditer aussi, ça me permet d'élaborer de bonnes stratégies de combat. J'aime aussi les sushi.

Psy : Vous êtes un assassin bien calme.

Sephiria /vexée/ Parce que les deux sont incompatibles selon vous ?

Psy : C'est juste surprenant… Et votre chef ne vous embête pas top ?

Sephiria : Mon chef ?

Psy : L'armoire à glaces.

Sephiria /froidement/ Il s'appelle Belzé. C'est mon adjoint.

Psy : Quoiiiii ?! C'est vous le chef ?

Sephiria /soupire/ … On nous l'a fait plus d'une fois, vous auriez pu l'éviter, celle-là. Et puis il ne faut jamais juger les gens sur leur apparence. Vous devriez être le premier à le savoir, pourtant !

Psy : Oui mademoiselle…

Sephiria : C'est incroyable d'être aussi insouciant. Vous ne tenez pas à la vie ? Il faut toujours être sur ses gardes, parce que voyez-vous, le monde n'est pas aussi clair et propre que vous le croyez. Par exemple, dans le cas où…………..

Psy : Milèèèèène ! Apportez-moi une aspirine, s'il vous plaît !

* * *

**Prochain patient : Janus ! (eh oui je suis dans la série "Chrono Numers" !! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir à tous !!!**

**Bon, comme je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui (eh oui, c'est rare mais ça m'arrive ^^) voilà un nouveau petit chapitre... **

**Merci aux revieweuses... **

**- Eva je suis à 100% d'accord si tu veux que mon pauvre psy reçoive Mei-chan. Tu peux écrire le chapitre et le publier à part, sinon envoie-le-moi à l'occasion, je l'ajouterai en précisant qu'il s'agit d'un bonus fait par toi :-)**

**- Datte Bayo, salutations à ton prof d'anglais s'il lit par dessus ton épaule (si tu te fais choper j'y suis pour rien !! lol)**

**- Lilichoco... que te dire ? Toujours là pour me lire ! Merci à toi !! (mais attention, toi aussi tu risques de finir chez le psy XD)**

* * *

Janus

Psy : Bonjour monsieur…

Janus : 'lut! Alors c'est toi qui juges si on est psychopathe ?

Psy : Non, je sais déjà que vous l'êtes tous !

Janus : Ah ben sympa. Grande sœur Sephy m'avait bien dit que t'étais un peu limité, mais à ce point…

Psy : Grande sœur ?

Janus : Voui !

Psy : Vous êtes frère et sœur ?

Janus /grand sourire/ Pas du tout !

Psy : Alors pourquoi l'appelez-vous ainsi ?

Janus : Parce que c'est plus mimi comme ça !

Psy /ne cherche même plus à comprendre/ Ok… Parlez-moi de vos hobbies.

Janus : La drague ! Je suis un pro…

Rinslet /dans le couloir/ …des râteaux !

Janus : Mais heu 'faut pas le dire !!!

Psy : Mais pourquoi vous obstinez-vous ? Que recherchez-vous dans vos relations ?

Janus /bave/ …

Psy : Heu non je crois que j'ai compris ! Y a-t-il quelque chose qui vous a traumatisé ? Un fait marquant dans votre enfance ?

Janus : Ben chais pas, moi… La mort de toute votre famille, ça compte ?

Psy : Un peu que ça compte ! Zigoto, va…

Janus : Ouah le con 'faut pas s'exciter comme !

Milène /passe la tête à la porte/ Monsieur, le patient suivant est arrivé.

Psy : Merci, Milène.

Janus : Ooooh mademoiselle Milène ! Quels beaux yeux vous avez… Venez voir par là qu'on vous voit mieux !

Psy : Nan pas ma secrétaire !!!!

Milène : HIIII !!! Il m'a touché les fesses !!

Psy : M. Hazard ça suffit ! DEHORS ! J'EN AI MARRE !!

* * *

**Prochain psychopathe... heu, pardon, patient : Bardol ! Et après promis, je change des Numbers ^^(enfin pas trop puisque ce sera sûrement Train... Hiii on se calme le fanclub !!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir !! **

**Oups j'ai un peu tardé à publier ce chapitre ! Sumimasen !**

**Bon, alors ce chapitre pourrait se classer "T" pour le language quelque peu vulgaire que je donne à Bardol... **

**Voilà, bonne lecture ! ;-)**

* * *

**Bardol**

Psy : Aïe, un maffieux ! J'vais avoir des problèmes, c'est sûr !

Bardol : Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, p'tit con ? J'te bute, moi !

Psy : J'ai dit « vous êtes très classe dans votre costume » /à part/ Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire… J'ai honte de moi !

Bardol : Ouais, j'préfère ça.

Psy : Ça sent le café, non ? Rah, c'est dégoûtant ! Pourquoi tout le monde boit du café ?

Bardol /se penche et fait éclater sa bulle/ Tu dis ?

Psy : Ah mon Dieu cette fois je suis mort !

Bardol : Quel con.

Psy : Heu, alors vous, vous avez l'air d'aimé la violence… Je me trompe ?

Bardol /tente de réfléchir/ Ce que t'appelles la violence, c'est pour dire genre buter tout le monde, faire des attentats… ?

Psy /se tasse dans son fauteuil/ Entre autres…

Bardol : Quoique les attentats, j'aime pas trop, j'préfère les combats. Si je pouvais m'battre avec qui je voulais, je dégommerais d'abord Heartnet, ce salaud, et puis Janus parce qu'il est casse-couilles…

Psy /s'enfonce encore plus/ …

Bardol : Et puis Kranz aussi, quand il fait son malin parce qu'il a une soi-disant meilleure ouïe, ah putain ! Comme ça me gave !

Psy : …

Bardol : Qu'est-ce que tu fous sous la table ?

Psy : En parlant vous avez martelé mon bureau…

Bardol : Ben quoi, il était moche.

Psy /bas/ Etait-ce une raison pour le démolir ? /haut/ Que vous rappelez-vous de votre enfance ?

Bardol : Ben les combats, crétin !

Psy : En effet, je ne vois pas pourquoi je pose la question.

Bardol : T'es vraiment con, toi, ça me donne envie de te buter…

Psy : Milèèèèèèèèène au secouuuuuuuuurs !

* * *

**Prochain patient, donc... Train ! Je demande du calme aux groupies** **!!! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Et voici le moment tant attendu par de nombreu-x-ses fans : Train chez le psy !!!**

**Alors on se calme... Même si à la fin je me suis permis une pitite dédicace à quelqu'un... pour la remercier d'avoir inspirer cette série de débilités ^^ !!**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Train**

Psy /encore secoué/ Bonjour… Pitié ne me tuez pas, vous aussi !

Train : Ok, tu me donnes du lait alors s'te plaît ?

Psy : Tout ce que vous voulez. Milène ! … Bien, voilà. On peut commencer ?

Train /glouglouglou/ …

Psy : Je suppose que ça veut dire oui. Alors, quel parcours avez-vous fait ?

Train : Ben je me suis levé quand la mère Milène m'a appelé et je suis venu m'asseoir en face de toi.

Psy : Noon, avant ! Dans votre vie.

Train : Heu… Mes parents se sont fait tuer quand j'avais 13 ans, alors je suis entré dans le monde de l'ombre pour les venger et pour survivre, aussi. J'ai glandouillé quelques années chez Chronos en tant qu'assassin et puis je me suis reconverti en nettoyeur !

Psy : Bref, une vie normale… Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changé ?

Train : Saya.

Psy : Votre petite amie ?

Train : Meuh non ! Pourquoi vous pensez tous ça ? C'était ma meilleure amie, c'est tout.

Psy : Elle vous manque ?

Train : Ben, depuis que je la revois en fantôme, ça va.

Psy : Hein ? Comment ça « en fantôme » ?

Train : Tu sais, une apparition ! Je vois son âme, quoi !

Psy : Oui, normal… Qu'est-ce que vous aimez, sinon ?

Train : MANGER !!! D'ailleurs c'est l'heure ! J'vais aller « raquetter » Sven et on va bouffer ! Yeah ! /part/

Psy /crie/ Attention à votre fan club !

Train /dans le couloir/ Whaaaah c'est quoi ce délire ?! Lâchez-moi ! J'veux aller bouffer !

Creed : Je t'offrirais tous les repas que tu veux si tu me rejoins !

Kyôko : Kuro-sama ! T'as pas répondu à mes SMS ! C'est pas sympa !

Rinslet : Mais lâchez-le !

Lilichoco : C'est MON mien !!!

Teruko /s'accroche à elle/ Nan c'est pas encore ton tour ! Retourne dans la salle d'attente !!

Train /désespoir/

Milène : S'il vous plaît, laissez passer le patient suivant !! Mais écartez-vous bon sang ! /bruits de bataille/

Psy : C'est décidé, je démissionne !

* * *

**Hum oui des réclamations ? C'est le bouton juste en dessous ! XD**

**Prochain patient : Sven, si mon ordi ne meurt pas entre temps... là il n'est pas très en forme ! Enfin si je tarde à publier, vous saurez que ce n'est pas de ma faute :)**


	8. Bonus Evangelysta

**Bonjour à tous !!!**

**Voilà un chapitre un peu spécial, c'est un bonus écrit par Evangelysta, qui analyse son héroïne, Mei (voir la fanfiction **_**Mémoires d'un Number**_**). Donc on la remercie beaucoup pour ce petit hors-d'œuvre ! :^)**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

**Mei**

Mei : Train !!!!!! Tiens bon ! J'arrive… /Après un petit carnage, Kyoko, Creed et autres dans les pommes, avec quelques bosses sur le front./

Train, impassible : Du lait ?

Mei : Oui !... /boit/ C'est vous qu'il faut venir voir ?

Psy : J'en ai bien peur… Si vous voulez bien entrer. /Désignant un fauteuil/ Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Bon, alors, comment vous appelez-vous ?

Mei : Mei Stoneheart, Chronos Number III.

Psy /à part/ Pas étonnant qu'elle ait massacré tous ceux qui attendaient dans le couloir.

Mei : Non, je ne les ai pas massacrés, ils seront très vite sur pied. Je voulais juste sauver Train. Mais n'ayant pas reçu d'ordre pour les tuer, je risquais pas de le faire.

Psy : Vous n'aimez pas tuer, donc, pourtant vous êtes un assassin professionnel, si je ne m'abuse…

Mei : Et ? Vous êtes vraiment limité si vous pensez que tous les erasers aiment tuer. C'est vrai qu'en théorie, ce devrait être le cas, mais au fond, je ne pense pas qu'il soit dans la nature humaine de détruire la vie, alors même que chacun de nous la chérie, pour soi-même au moins, et…

Psy /la coupant avant d'être noyé sous les conceptions philosophiques/ Heu… Très bien. Parlez-moi de vos hobbies dans ce cas. Vous aussi aimez les petits arbres et les fleurs ?

Mei : Oui, bien sûr que je les aime, mais je ne suis pas Sephi-nee-chan, je ne fais pas d'Ikebana.

Psy /observant Mei, dubitatif/ Sephiria Axe est votre sœur ?

Mei : Oui, et non. Nous n'avons pas de lien sanguin, on s'est plutôt réciproquement adoptées. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle, tant qu'elle ne s'en prend pas à Train.

Psy : Vous aimez donc Train Heartnet… /soupire, murmure/ Une de plus.

Mei : Heu… Train est très spécial pour moi, mais je ne peux pas en dire plus sinon je spoile ma propre fanfic.

Psy : Fanfic ?

Mei : J'écris mes mémoires, enfin, mémoires pour le passé et journal intime maintenant. J'aime bien écrire et réfléchir. J'y passe pas mal de temps dans mon temps libre.

Psy : Un assassin-écrivain maintenant, on aura tout vu !

Mei /faisant apparaître son épée dans sa main, un petit sourire sadique sur les lèvres/ Quelque chose à redire ?

Psy, transpirant très fort : Non ! ab-…absolument rien du tout !

Mei : Vous êtes sûr, on aurait cru…

Psy : Tout à fait sûr !

Mei : Si vous en voulez pas passer aux aveux, il va falloir que je vous torture, ça peut durer longtemps vous savez, puisque je peux vous soigner pour que vous surviviez malgré tout… Et j'ai un Ki très puissant, je ne me fatigue pas beaucoup.

Psy /tremblant très fort/ Je disais juste, que… c'est original, comme occupation… mais que… c'est… très sain ! Continuez comme ça ! C'est une très bonne manière de… faire le point… écrire…

Mei : Vous voyez, ce n'était pas si dur. Bon, je peux y retourner ? J'ai un ou deux taoshi à mater, les vieux vont me taper sur les doigts si je traînasse.

Psy /soulagé/ Je vous en prie ! Mylène ! Raccompagnez mademoiselle, et amenez le prochain client.

Mylène : Bien, docteur.

&&&&&&

Dans le couloir, Mei, croise Sven qui s'avance.

Sven /dubitatif/ Je passe après toi ? Il est toujours en état de parler ?…

Mei : Meuh oui mon petit Sven, je lui ai rien fait.

* * *

**Et donc, c'est Sven qui arrive après ce bonus...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Et voilà le pauvre Sven, que l'on a fait patienter (pour de bonnes raisons mais bon ! il s'impatientait, que voulez-vous !)...**

**C'est un personnage que je n'arrive pas très bien à cerner. Il est trop sérieux !! Donc il nous reste... pas grand chose en fait !**

**J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

* * *

**Sven**

Psy /épuisé/ Bonjour, monsieur…

Sven /inquiet/ La séance ne coûte pas trop cher, j'espère ?

Psy : Heu, non, quelqu'un m'a payé d'avance pour que je vous « analyse ». /à part/ Et puis on est dans une fic...

Sven /soulagé/ Tant mieux. Et au passage, toutes mes félicitations pour être resté en vie jusqu'ici.

Psy : Heu, merci... Alors, votre situation financière vous inquiète ? /à part/ Enfin une séance qui s'annonce « normale » ! Youpi !

Sven : On est plein de dettes ! C'est la faute de cet abruti de Train, il mange comme quatre et fonce tête baissée dans tous les pièges possibles, sans compter les munitions, les frais médicaux et j'en passe.

Psy /terrifié/ Munitions ?

Sven : Oui, nous sommes des nettoyeurs.

Psy : Alléluia ! Pardon, c'est que j'ai vu déjà pas mal d'assassins ces temps-ci…

Sven : Ils sont lourds, tous, hein !

Psy : Oh oui ! Heu, hem, continuez à ma parler de vous. Vous avez un bandeau sur l'œil, et j'imagine que vous ne vous déguisez pas en pirate tous les jours, alors vous voulez bien me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Sven : Je l'ai perdu au cours d'une sale affaire, mais j'ai pu greffer l'œil de mon meilleur ami qui voyait dans le futur.

Psy : Hein ?

Sven : Mais maintenant, je me le suis bien approprié et je peux ralentir les actions autour de moi !

Psy /désespéré/ Moi qui pensais qu'il était normal !

Sven : Mais il n'y a personne de normal dans le groupe.

Psy : Je ne tiendrai jamais jusqu'au bout.

Sven : Oh… Vous n'avez pas encore reçu les pires. Avec ce que j'ai vu dans la salle d'attente…

Psy : A votre avis, dans quoi pourrais-je me reconvertir ?

Sven : Vous voulez venir avec nous ?

Psy : Heu, non, merci…

Sven : Bon, eh bien je ne vois pas trop. Allez consulter un de vos collègues !

Psy : Oui, vous avez raison, je vais le faire.

Sven : Bon courage pour la suite ! /part/

Psy : Au revoir… Milène ! Un café serré, s'il vous plaît… Je crains le pire !

* * *

**Prochain psychopathe... heu, patient ! Doctor... Sauve qui peut ! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjouuur ! Eh oui j'ai un peu traîné pour la publication de ce chapitre... Toutes mes excuses ! **

**En fait je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce perso, il est un peu trop prévisible.**

**Enfin, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Doctor**

Psy : Monsieur, asseyez-vous… Vous êtes médecin ?

Doctor : Oui… dans le monde de l'ombre.

Psy : Mais pourquoi ?

Doctor : Parce que je peux faire plein d'expériences ! Même si certaines n'aboutissent pas…

Psy : C'est-à-dire ?

Doctor : Eh bien l'autre imbécile de Train m'a empêché de disséquer la fillette aux nano machines, par exemple…

Psy : Heu ?

Doctor /réfléchit/ Je ne sais pas pourquoi… peut-être parce qu'elle était encore vivante ?

Psy : QUOI ?! Vous disséquez les êtres humains… vivants ? Mais c'est affreux !

Doctor : Mais non, on apprend bien plus de choses sur un corps encore vivant. Et puis c'est rigolo de découper quelqu'un ! Vous n'avez jamais essayé ?

Psy : Non, ça ne me tente pas vraiment, pour être honnête… Mais pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Vous vous rendez bien compte que c'est horrible pour votre victime !

Doctor : Ah, ça… Je m'en fous complètement.

Psy : Au moins c'est clair… Comment en êtes-vous arrivé là ?

Doctor : Oh, mais depuis tout petit je découpe les animaux pour savoir comment ils sont formés. C'est de la simple curiosité.

Psy : Mais les autres n'ont pas à payer pour satisfaire vos envies personnelles.

Doctor /hausse les épaules/ …

Psy : Vous n'en avez rien à faire, je suppose…

Doctor : Non, par contre je voudrais bien observer votre cerveau, pour voir comment raisonnent les psychologues ! /sort un scalpel/

Psy /s'enfuit à toutes jambes/ Hiiiiiii Milène à l'aide !!!

* * *

**Lilichoco : J't'avais dit de le fouiller avant de le laisser entrer !!**

**Teruko : Mais, heu... ! Bon, ben le prochain patient sera moins dégénéré, ce sera Rinslet !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir !!!**

**Comme promis voici Rins, on l'applaudit bien fort (elle se prend un peu pour une star dans ce qui suit... ^^)**

**Merci aux revieweuses, ça m'encourage beaucoup !! Domo arigato gozaimasu !!**

* * *

**Rinslet**

Psy : Oh, bonjour mademoiselle…

Rinslet : Bonjour !

Psy : Rassurez-moi, vous ne tuez ni ne disséquez personne, vous ?

Rinslet : Non, je ne suis pas tarée, MOI !

Psy : Merci mon Dieu d'avoir écouté mes prières ! Vous êtes mannequin, non ?

Rinslet /grand sourire/ Je pourrais, mais non ! Je suis voleuse à plein temps depuis huit ans déjà !

Psy : Que… que… Quoi ? Mais vous n'avez pas la carrure du cambrioleur – déménageur.

Rinslet : Non, je me contente de voler des choses précieuses, des papiers, des bijoux, de l'argent… Oh oui, plein de sous !

Psy : Cleptomane…

Rinslet : Pas du tout ! Je me contrôle. Hi, hi, je contrôle aussi les autres pour certaines missions qui sont trop risquées, hi, hi, ils se font avoir à chaque fois…

Psy : Manipulatrice…

Rinslet : Ah, non, je ne suis pas Sephiria non plus !

Psy : Tiens, cette demoiselle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle se servait des autres.

Rinslet : Grrr, elle cache bien son jeu, hein ? Au début j'ai cru que Janus me faisait une blague ! Vous trouvez qu'elle ressemble à un leader d'assassins, vous ?

Psy : Ne m'en parlez pas, j'ai fait la boulette…

Rinslet /intéressée/ Et qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit d'autre ? /à part/ Si je pouvais trouver un truc vexant à lui balancer…

Psy : Désolé, secret professionnel.

Rinslet /se penche et dévoile un peu son décolleté/ Vous êtes sûr ?

Psy /désespéré/ Oui !

Rinslet : Et Train, il a dit quelque chose sur moi ?

Psy : Non, il voulait seulement boire du lait et manger…

Rinslet : Mais à quoi tu sers alors ? Tss, c'est nul, je perds mon temps ici ! Aller, ciao !

Psy : Ouiiin elle était jolie ! /part se plaindre à sa secrétaire/

Milène : Vous n'avez pas le droit de draguer vos patientes ! Aller, retournez travailler ! Oust !

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça a plu !!**

**Prochaine patiente : Ekidona, plus narcissique que jamais ! lol**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !!**

**Ouh là, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mis à jour cette fic... Toutes mes excuses pour le retard ^^**

**Nous étions donc dans la série "narcissique de base", et voici ma préférée dans le genre, j'ai nommé Ekidona !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**Ekidona **

Psy : Ooooh encore une jolie demoiselle ! Je suis gâté, ça cache quelque chose de louche…

Ekidona : Tu crois qu'un vieux comme toi va séduire une jeune femme aussi belle que moi ? Tss, les hommes sont vraiment bêtes.

Psy : Hé, oh, la narcissique, on se calme ! Bon. Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous dans la vie ?

Ekidona : Ekidona Pallas, j'étais mannequin et actrice de cinéma avant de rejoindre les Apôtres de l'Etoile.

Psy : Une secte ?

Ekidona : Non, le groupe de révolutionnaires – assassins – à demi psychopathe dirigé par Creed…

Psy : Iiiih n'en dites pas plus, je vois ce que c'est. Mais pourquoi ? Vous aviez tout, non ?

Ekidona : Mouiiii… Mais non.

Psy /soupire/ Incohérence du langage…

Ekidona : Mais c'était beaucoup plus excitant de faire partie de ce groupe !

Psy : Et… ?

Ekidona : Et quoi ?

Psy : Je suis sûr qu'il y a une autre raison ! Aller, aller, vous n'êtes pas comédienne pour rien, mais moi je suis psy ! Et après avoir vu bon nombre de fous furieux comme vos amis, je sais reconnaître le mensonge.

Ekidona /air hautain/ …

Psy : Vous êtes insortables, tous autant que vous êtes.

Ekidona : Excuse-toi et je répondrai.

Psy /n'est plus à ça près/ Je suis désolé mais là je craque !

Ekidona : Pff, après tout, je peux le dire. C'est parce que Creed me plaît !

Psy /vert/ Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi les jolies femmes s'intéressent à ces barjos ?! C'est pas juste !

Ekidona : « Les » jolies femmes ? Je suis la seule à être belle dans ce manga pourri ! Pas comme Rinslet qui a besoin de se déshabiller pour attirer le regard ! Et Sephiria qui est un garçon manqué, quel charme tu lui trouves ?!

Psy : Elle est restée très polie, _elle_ ! Et puis elle est mignonne. Et Mlle Rinslet… bah elle est très élégante aussi.

Ekidona /prend sa crise de jalousie et part en claquant la porte/

Psy : Ouf, débarrassé…

Milène /furieuse/ Ah oui, elles sont toutes belles, hein ! Et ben embauchez-les comme secrétaires parce que moi je pars !!!

Psy : Mais Milène… ! Attendez, vous êtes la plus jolie… Je vous le promets ! Mais revenez ! /course poursuite dans le cabinet médical/

* * *

**Prochain dégénéré : heu qui ai-je prévu ? Ah, oui, Sharden ! A bientôt !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oups un peu d'attente pour ce chapitre ! **

**Désolée, c'est ça de bosser (après 6 mois de grève, c'est dur... lol ok j'arrête de raconter ma vie)**

**Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre, mais je n'arrive pas à l'améliorer... Si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse !**

* * *

**Sharden**

Psy /encore essoufflé après avoir fait 10 fois le tour du cabinet/ Ouf ! Excusez-moi, monsieur, j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes avec ma secrétaire…

Sharden : Je vous en prie.

Psy : Bien, alors, qui êtes-vous ?

Sharden : J'ai fait partie des Apôtres de l'Etoile…

Psy : Oh non…

Sharden : Mais j'ai démissionné !

Psy : Ah, vous vous êtes rendu compte que ce n'était pas bien de tuer ?

Sharden : A la manière de Creed, oui. Mais j'ai un compte à régler avec Chronos, et je ne suis pas prêt de lâcher le morceau !

Psy : Mais pourquoi ?

Sharden : C'est un secret ! /à part/ C'est surtout que je ne connais pas la pensée de Yabuki !

Psy /désespéré/ Mais arrêtez ce métier affreux ! Enfin, il y a d'autres choses…

Sharden /hausse les épaules/

Psy : Bon, passons à autre chose. Vous avez des tendances gothiques, pour être en noir de la tête aux pieds ?

Sharden : Je veux bien avouer un certain faible pour les romans et films d'horreur.

Psy : Charmant…

Sharden : Vous m'avez demandé, je vous réponds ! Un peu de tenue, quand même…

Psy /à part/ J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part…

Sharden : Mais mon chapeau et mes lunettes, c'est mon look. Classe, non ?

Psy : Heu… Ce n'est pas mon style mais bon.

Sharden : Kyôko me les « emprunte » souvent. Elle est très espiègle, c'est de son âge, que voulez-vous.

Psy : Heu, et cracher des boules de feu aussi ?

Sharden : Elle s'amuse…

Psy : Vous ne seriez pas en train de lui chercher des excuses ? Vous l'aimez ?

Sharden /très rouge/ Heu, non, non… Je la vois comme… une petite sœur ! Voilà, c'est cela. Une petite sœur !

Psy : Et on est reparti dans la série fraternelle. Vous ressemblez plutôt à Mlle Axe, physiquement.

Sharden : Vous me comparez à une fille, là ?

Sephiria /du couloir/ Tu n'as qu'à te couper les cheveux !

Sharden /se lève, vexé/ Tu as dit quoi ? /sort s'engueuler/

Psy /désespéré/ Eh bé… Milène ! Trouvez-moi l'adresse d'un collègue, s'il vous plaît…

* * *

**Prochain patient : heu, je crois que c'est Eve ! ^^**


End file.
